The Magnet of Rivals
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Female HG/SS character x Rival. When Yami wants to know more about her rival, she comes to understand him better. However, there's more ti her feelings than that. . .


A/N

I have no idea what shipping this would be,

but it's HG/SS female x rival.

I'm just using the names of my characters in

my game for the sake of simplicity and

because that's how I see them. I don't see

Lyra or Silver.

My character's name is Yami, and the rival's

name is Damien.

The song used is Magnet, originally by

Vocaloids Luka and Miku.

I do not own Vocaloid or Pokemon.

However, this fic is my intellectual, non-

commercial property.

Please read and review~

___

Yami climbed down the latter into Slowpoke

Well.

It was dark and damp, and the well looked a

bit unstable to her.

She gazed around at the few sleeping

Slowpoke.

None of them seemed to mind missing their

tail, or perhaps the reality of their pain

hadn't hit them yet.

Either way, she thought to herself, making

her way down the driest path, it was wrong

to do such a thing to Pokemon.

She looked back at Raito, her Quilava, and

picked him up into her arms. He sniffed her

cheek and licked it, as if trying to comfort

his trainer.

Yami gave Raito a half assuring smile and

made her way deeper into the well.

Team Rocket, she had learned, had been

disbanded for a few years now.

No matter, they had to be stopped.

Yami had never been the bravest trainer, and

she was terrified of insects and moss, but

the moist atmosphere of the cave seemed

warm and relaxing.

However, as she was making her way through

a tight crawl space, she caught the glimpse

of movement nearby. Looking up, she saw

none other than Damien, her rival.

The fire haired boy had come here as well?

But why?

A rocket grunt approached the boy, a sneer

written upon his face.

"We don't need you, kid," the grunt spoke

nonchalantly.

Damien clenched his fist. "Tell me where

Giovanni is!" he demanded, grabbing the

grown man by his collar, pulling him down a

few feet.

"If we knew, don't you think we'd tell you?!

Damn!" The grunt responded, pushing the boy

back onto the floor. And with that, the

minion walked off into the darkness of

somewhere else.

Yami had always been curious about Damien,

since the two had bumped into each other in

Cherrygrove.

Something was motivating this boy, but

what?

He had stolen a Totodile from Professor

Elm, was always in Team Rocket's business,

and seemed obsessed with becoming the best

trainer ever.

As Damien stood up and dust himself off, he

turned to shoot Yami a glare.

"Tsch, you're not very good at hiding, Yami!"

he called out loudly, as if any of the

Slowpoke around cared about the trainer's

camouflage skills.

"Hey. . ." Yami spoke quietly, her hands

behind her back.

Raito gave a slight growl in the rival's

direction, standing by his trainer

defensively, embers tracing it'd back.

"What're you doing here?! You should stay

out of this!" Damien snapped. "This doesn't

involve you!"

"I'm here to help these Slowpoke. They're

the victims here. . .look at them."

A nearby Slowpoke yawned lazily.

She never was the best at proving her point.

The redhead sneered and rolled his eyes.

He didn't understand why this girl always

defeated him, what it was he was lacking

that she seemed to be bathing in.

It fascinated him how she seemed to have

such a strong spirit about her.

He didn't have time for this.

"Well, I'm out of here. Good luck with your

humanitarian work." He waved, about to

leave.

"Wait!" Yami called, taking a few steps

towards him. "Tell me, why are you so

determined? Why do you want to become

such a strong trainer? And that Totodile. . ."

"Croconaw now," Damien corrected, his back

still turned to the girl. "If you really wanna

know, guess you'll have to wait until I have

time for you."

He tried to sound uninterested.

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my _

_heart_

_Without warning, it spreads into a burning _

_passion_

_My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically_

_Scales dropping into your hand_

Damien turned to smile at her. "Besides, you

can read a trainer's heart by battling, right?

Or something like that."

His smile wasn't that of an enthusiastic

Pokemon trainer, it was that of arrogance.

_I am wrapped around your finger from the _

_lips to the tongue_

_Even if this is something that cannot be _

_allowed the flames jump higher still_

__

Despite the fact that Yami and Damien had

battled several times after their encounter

at the Slowpoke Well, Yami had never grown

to understand.

Damien had only one thing in mind, and that

was earning the approval of his father.

But he questioned himself as to why he would

even care.

He despised Giovanni; he loathed the man.

Croconaw sat by the fire one night by his

trainer.

It was a nice, cloudy night, perfect for

camping outside Olivine City. The crashing

waves seemed to put his mind at rest, and

Croconaw loved having all that water to

splash around in.

Yami was staying in the Pokemon Center that

night, and decided to go out for a walk.

It was a nice night, and she had a restless

mind thanks to eight bottles of caffeinated

sodas.

Olivine Beach seemed so serene in the early

AM.

The dark haired girl enjoyed wandering off

at this time, alone and without worry.

Well, most of the time without worry,

anyway.

She took in a deep breathe of seaside air,

and looked over by the edge of the shore.

There was a small fire, and none other than

Damien sitting by it.

He looked so lonely sitting there, as if he

didn't have a friend in the world.

No wonder, Yami thought to herself. With

that attitude. . .

Despite her thoughts of his mannerisms,

Yami approached Damien and quietly sat

next to him.

"Hi."

He didn't even glance at her. "Go away."

She didn't move, and picked up a small twig

to poke the fire with.

Damien sighed in defeat, and made a mental

note to not permit her to stay long.

"So. . .what're you doing out here?" Yami

asked softly, gazing up at him.

"Nothing. Just camping. I have somewhere I

have to go."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

". . ."

Damien noticed her eyes tearing up,

something that the girl had used several

times to convince her mother to let her

become a Pokemon trainer.

"You don't want to know about my life," he

said simply, staring into the flames before

the two.

"Sure I do."

"Why?"

"I find you interesting."

Damien sighed. He had never had to explain

his situation to anyone, and didn't like to.

But Yami seemed so curious, and something

inside wouldn't let him chase her away.

"Well, since you care to know so much. . ." He

began. "My father is the former head of

Team Rocket. He never liked me much,

despite my being his son. And I wasn't

legitimate, anyway. My whole life was a

mistake. Giovanni didn't even want me."

An anger surged up his spine thinking about

it, and he paused.

He glanced back at Yami and continued.

"But still, he was my father. And as a child, I

tried to get my father's approval. Nothing

was ever good enough, and he was always too

busy. Then, my mother. . .she got sick and

passed away.

I didn't know where Giovanni was, so I sent

him letters to every location he was known to

be at.

But he never replied, and I was left alone.

My mother was the only one I was close to. .

.and that bastard didn't even care that she

died. He just cared about some kid

defeating him. I'll never become like him.

NEVER!"

He noticed Yami's blue eyes welling up, and

wondered if he should stop.

Well, she asked for it, he figured.

"So, I decided that I'd become a Pokemon

trainer in Johto, where no one knew me. So I

took the S., stole a Pokemon, and now

I'm out to challenge that bastard to a battle

to kick his ass." Damien concluded the last

statement with a hateful tone.

Yami couldn't imagine having to go through

something like that.

Her father wasn't around, but it wasn't

because he was out to take over the world.

Damien clenched his fist, his mind now on the

wrongs of his life.

Of course he couldn't expect her to

understand, after all she was a goody two-

shoes.

"Whatever-" He began, but felt a soft hand

on his.

Yami gave him a sympathetic look. "Y'know,

you don't have to do this," she spoke in a

whisper.

The boy eased up, not sure how to react. No

one had acted kind to him, not since. . .

Before he could argue, she pulled him into a

gentle hug. "You don't have to be so alone."

Damien blinked at the sudden tenderness.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist,

hugging back.

"Thanks, I guess. . .for listening, I mean. . ."

he grumbled, but meant every word of it.

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_

_That you don't think this is a mistake_

_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake _

_me_

_I want to drown in this moment of _

_captivation_

A wild thought entered his mind, and he held

her tighter.

Yami closed her eyes, partly tired, and

partly attempting to read him.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean. . ."

she whispered quietly. "You don't have to do

things alone. . .I understand that you want to

make your Pokemon stronger, but be kinder

to them."

Damien put his hands on her shoulders, and

pulled her inches away from his face.

She looked into his dark eyes, and her heart

throbbed as he drew close.

Damien felt a calm come over him as he

brushed his lips against hers, softly.

The world seemed to stop existing for that

moment.

It was nothing like he'd ever felt before, it

was a soothing sensation that spread across

his whole body.

After what seemed like only seconds,

Damien pulled away from the girl.

Yami was left speechless.

She gently grabbed the sleeve of his black

jacket. "Damien. . ."

Damien didn't pull away, though it normally

would have been his first reaction. Instead,

he gave her a faint smile.

It wasn't that malicious grin he normally

wore; he seemed unsure about himself.

Yami tilted her head in confusion.

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself_

_If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve_

_The "strange feeling" turns into an _

_unbearable longing_

_I would follow you to the end of forever_

"You should get back," he spoke silently,

turning his attention back to the dying fire.

Yami didn't want to leave. "Why?"

"We can talk some other time," Damien

promised. "Next time we battle though. .

.things will be different. Thanks again, for

listening. . ."

Yami stood up unsteadily; her mind was still

racing from their kiss.

She put her hands behind her back in her

usual manner. "Alright, then. See you later,

Damien. . ."

And with that, she walked back towards the

Pokemon Center.

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily _

_relieved_

_as if we had no time to feel tender each _

_other_

___

However, as Yami battled her way through

the remaining two gyms she had left to

conquer, she hadn't run across Damien since.

She rued not asking him for his phone

number, and had facepalmed herself multiple

times thinking about it.

She felt as if he'd just vanished, but knew

that he was out there, somewhere, training.

Hopefully he was being kinder to his

Pokemon, too.

_That dream has never come again_

_There is no chance in our reality_

_If we touch, I know we can never go back _

_and that's just fine... _

_You are everything in the world to me_

Yami was sitting in the Pokemart in

Goldenrod one summery evening, taking a

short break before flying to the Indigo

Plateau to challenge the Elite.

"Why is there a heat wave?" she grumbled to

herself, sipping on a half melted slushy.

She picked up her Eevee, Night, and pet his

soft fur.

"You must be a lot hotter than I am with all

that fur. . .wanna get a haircut?" she asked,

smiling at the small Pokemon

The Eevee nodded, hopping onto her

shoulder.

The Underground Tunnel was much cooler,

and not too crowded today.

As she neared the desk of the haircut

brothers, she felt her heart jump when she

saw a familiar red haired boy at the counter.

He was picking up his Golbat, which seemed

happy to see him.

"Damien!" Yami couldn't help but yell out,

running up to him.

She wanted to hug him, but contained

herself.

Her rival smiled. "Hi, Yami. . ."

He had a kinder aura about him, but was

determined as always.

"It's been a while. . ." Damien said, watching

as Yami left Night with the younger and less

experienced of the haircut brothers.

She nodded and rubbed her neck. "Y-yeah. .

.it has. . ."

The two went on a walk up into National Park.

Damien told Yami about how, after they had

talked on the beach so long ago, he began to

put more compassion into raising his

Pokemon. They'd grown stronger, and his

Croconaw had even evolved into a Feraligator

now.

He'd beaten all of the Johto Gyms, and was

now ready to take on the Elite himself, then

move onto Kanto.

And there, he'd pay a visit to his father's

old gym.

Yami listened intently as they sat there on

the bench. Butterfrees were plentiful this

time of year, and occasionally one would fly

around them.

She noticed, perhaps for the first time, just

how much of a handsome boy Damien was.

"Oh yeah, wanna trade numbers?" Yami

asked, smiling at him. "I forgot to ask you

last time we met. . ."

Damien nodded, pulling out his Pokegear.

"Sure."

An awkward silence followed their

registering each other's numbers.

Yami remembered their kissing, and

wondered if she should attempt to do it

again.

"Hey Damien?" she said, attempting to sound

chipper. "Do you like me?"

This brought a pink tint to his face. "Well, I

suppose you could say that. . ."

Yami blushed a bit, feeling her cheeks heat

up. "I'm glad. . ."

In silent honesty, Damien had felt a lot

better about himself after talking to Yami.

It had been his own insecurities that kept

him from being kind, and once that was

overcome, he began to understand things

much better.

Yami scooted nearer to him on the bench,

giving him a gentle hug.

He returned the embrace. "Yami, there are

still things I have to do. . ."

_Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me _

_still crying_

_When you whispered "it's all right" did I _

_hear tears in your voice, too?_

She gave a slight, "hm?"

"But once I'm finished with Team Rocket,

what do you say we travel together a bit?

See how things go. . ."

Yami nodded and smiled; things were looking

up.

"In the meantime," Damien spoke, standing

up and pulling out a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Let's battle!"

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_

_That you don't think this is a mistake_

_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake _

_me_

_I want to drown in this moment of _

_captivation_

_I am drawn to you like a magnet_

_Even if I left, we would find each other _

_again_

_I've touched you, I can never go back and _

_that's just fine. _

_You are everything in the world to me_

~ END ~


End file.
